The invention relates to a semiconductor device which can be used at very high frequencies and whose impedance value can be preset during manufacture. It also relates to a production process for such a device.
A semiconductor device is known which can be used at very high frequencies and in which a cylindrical ring of dielectric material with metallized planar faces is arranged around a Gunn or Zener diode. This ring is welded by one of its metallized faces to a metal support to which is electrically and thermally connected a widened base of the diode. A metallized fibre section is introduced into the ring and provides a polarization contact between the diode and the other metallized face of the ring.
The aforementioned arrangement makes it possible to form a radial impedance transforming cavity. However, it cannot easily be adjusted to a predetermined impedance value, which is a disadvantage in the use of this device. It is also far from easy to use due to the very limited dimensions of the fibre section and in particular its length.